A New Day Has Come
by Re-L'Kairi-chan
Summary: Songfict tentang Sakura and Sasuke. Celine Dion’s song, A new day has come. ONESHOT. Don’t like, don’t read. R&R please?


Halo~~~~~~~

Hehehe, ini songfict pertama gue.... walaupun gazebo,,, R&R yah?????

Summary: Songfict tentang Sakura and Sasuke. Celine Dion's song, A new day has come. Don't like, don't read. R&R please????

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masa-sih, Kishimoto?, and a new day has come belongs to Celine Dion.

Warning: OOC, GAZEBO, N BERACUN.

**A New Day Has Come**

Sakura's P.O.V

_**A new day, oh..oh..**_

_**  
A new day, oh..oh..**_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Aku baru pulang saja pulang dari rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Aku dipecat. Benar benar menyedihkan. Aku, seorang dokter berpengelaman, dipecat. Aku dipecat karena aku melakukan kesalahan dalam pengoperasian seorang pasien. Aku dimarahi habis habisan, kemudian kata itu terucap dari mulut bosku. Ah, biar saja, masih banyak rumah sakit yang bisa menerimaku bekerja. Tapi, masalahku masih ada lagi. Kemarin baru saja aku bertengkar dengan Sasuke-kun karena ia tak mau kuajak jalan jalan keluar, walaupun kamu sudah pacaran 3 tahun, tampaknya sifat Sasuke tak berubah. Ia paling malas keluar rumah. Jadi, kemana pun ku ajak dia, dia pasti mencari cari alasan untuk tidak pergi. Huh, masalah yang sepele ini pun membuatku menjadi pusing. Dengan gontai pun aku berjalan dari rumah sakit itu ke halte bis.

Tiba tiba saja, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku pun segera berlari ke halte bis tersebut, dan segera mencari tempat duduk. Huh, benar benar dingin saat ini. Halte bis ini sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang menanti bis di sana. Setelah setengah jam menunggu, bis yang kutunggu tak kunjung datang. Kini hanya tinggal aku seorang diri di halte bis ini. Hatiku yang masih diliputi kesedihan karena dipecat dan bertengkar dengan Sasuke-kun membuatku merasa ingin berlari sekencang kencangnya, sejauh mungkin dari kenyataan. Mungkin sebaiknya aku bunuh diri saja. Tapi, Sasuke-kun selalu bilang 'jangan lari dari kenyataan, Sakura-chan. Kita hidup dikenyataan, bukan dialam mimpi'. Hal ini membuatku membatalkan rencana untuk bunuh diri ditengah jalan.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menerobos hujan. Walaupun rumahku masih jauh, aku harus cepat pulang. Kucingku belum kuberi makan, bisa bisa dia mati dan aku masuk penjara dengan kasus membunuh hewan peliharaan sendiri.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_**I was waiting for so long**_

_**  
For a miracle to come**_

_**  
Everyone told me to be strong**_

_**  
Hold on and don't shed a tear**_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Malam harinya, aku membicarakan ini dengan teman temanku. Ino, Temari, Hinata dan Tenten.

"Biarkan saja, kau cari pekerjaan baru saja, dengan modal pengalamanmu itu pasti kau mudah diterima dirumah sakit lain..." Saran Temari

"Ya, kau kan dokter hebat, Sakura." Tambah Hinata

"Kalau masalah Sasuke, ada baiknya kalau kau membicarakan hal itu dengannya. Kalau dia benar benar mencintaimu, dia pasti akan mengerti" Timpal Ino

"Betul. Kau kan tangguh Sakura, kau pasti bisa melalui semua ini" Ujar Tenten

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_**Hush, now**_

_**I see a light in the sky**_

_**  
Oh, it's almost blinding me**_

_**  
I can't believe**_

_**  
I've been touched by an angel with love**_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Keesokan harinya, aku mencoba mengikuti saran teman temanku untuk melamar pekerjaan di Konoha's Hospital. Rumah sakit terbaik di Konoha. Aku selalu bermimpi untuk mendapat pekerjaan disini, mudah mudahan mimpiku menjadi kenyataan.

Setelah selesai dengan semua tetek bengeknya melamar pekerjaan, Tsunade, kepala rumah sakit ini, menjabat tanganku.

"Selamat, anda diterima. Mulai besok, anda bisa bekerja disini" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum padaku

"Benarkah? Terimakasih!! Terimakasih!!" Aku membalas jabatan tangannya.

Aku benar benar senang. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit kulihat hamparan biru langit. Aku melihat cahaya yang sangat terang dilangit. Entah hanya aku saja, atau memang cuaca belakangan ini mengikuti suasana hatiku? Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan dan memandang langit. Tak sengaja, aku melirik seorang laki laki berambut emo-pantat ayam- dan mata onyx yang tajam. Dia menatapku. Kemudian ia melengos begitu saja.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears**_

_**  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears**_

_**  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun**_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Lalu, cuaca yang tadinya cerah tiba tiba mendung. Hujan mulai turun. Tak terasa air mataku jatuh. Begitu bencikah dia padaku? Sampai sampai, ia tak ingin melihatku lagi. Apa itu benar? Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk dipikiranku. Aku benar benar sakit hati. Mungkin pertengkaran kami itu bukanlah hal yang sepele baginya. Mungkin, ia akan segera mengakhiri hubungan kami yang telah terbina sejak lama.

Karena tak ingin basah kuyup, aku pun mencari bis untuk kunaiki. Meskipun aku sudah duduk dikursi bis ini, pikiranku masih fokus ke satu hal. Sasuke. Apakah dia sebegitu tidak sukanya padaku?. Aku takut. Aku takut jikalau sewaktu waktu ia benar benar akan mengakhiri hubungan ini.

Ditengah perjalanan, hujan mulai berhenti, matahari mulai menunjukkan sosoknya. Semua mata tertuju pada matahari terbenam disudut kota. Ah, aku seakan akan lupa dengan semua masalahku

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_**A new day has... come**_

_**Oh...**_

_**Where it was dark now there's light**_

_**  
Where there was pain now there's joy**_

_**  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength**_

_**  
All in the eyes of a boy**_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Setelah aku turun dari bus, aku segera berjalan ke rumah. Sesampainya di depan rumah, aku terkejut. Ada seseorang di depan pagar rumahku.

"Erm..." Aku menepuk bahu orang itu

"Eh, Sakura!" Teriaknya

"Sasuke?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo cepat masuk!"Ujarku sambil menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya kedalam rumah. Kami pun duduk diruang tamu.

"Sasuke, aku ingin penjelasan yang masuk akal. Apa yang kau lakukan didepan rumahku?" Tanyaku

"M, yah, aku menunggumu... Sakura..." Jawabnya

"Ha? Menungguku? Untuk apa?"

"Yah, tadi, waktu kita bertemu di jalan... aku tak ingin kau salah paham, mungkin kau mengira aku marah kepadamu..."

"Oh... tapi, kalau bukan marah apa lagi? Tadi kau melengos begitu saja, padahal aku Cuma melirikmu! Apakah itu salah?!" Aku menatap matanya

"Nah, itu! Aku itu tidak melengos! Tadi Naruto memanggilku, dan saat kulihat ke arahmu kembali, kau merunduk, aku kira, kau menangis... lalu aku, melihat kau berlari ke halte bis, itu berarti kau akan pulang kan? Yah, jadi karena itulah, aku menunggumu..." Matanya lurus menatap mataku.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_**Hush, now**_

_**I see a light in the sky**_

_**  
Oh, it's almost blinding me**_

_**  
I can't believe**_

_**  
I've been touched by an angel with love**_

_**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears**_

_**  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears**_

_**  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun**_

_**A new day has...**_

_**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears**_

_**  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears**_

_**  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun**_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"Benarkah?" Aku tak percaya. Tapi, selama berbicara, matanya fokus, dan....

"Ya, aku tidak berbohong" Matanya masih menatap lurus mataku.

..................................................................................................

"Kau masih mencintaiku, Sasuke?" Tanyaku untuk memastikan

"Selalu..."

**Owari**

Jangan bunuh gueee~!!!!!

Sekali lagi maap buat semuanya... fanfic gue memang ga bagus, gue memang gak ahlinya dalam mendeskripsikan sesuatu....

PLEASE, REVIEWWW.... I BEG YOUUUUU

**Potato chip without salt is on the table. Relationship without fault is impossible. Minal aidin wal faidzin. Maafkan segala salah, "MET LEBARAN" yee**


End file.
